Chapter 03: Learning the Basics
As quick as they went out, Orie and Matt quickly hurried back to Orie's residence. The two were cleaning the living room. Orie busy moving furniture around to try and make it both presentable, and fitting for meeting Flamme and her friends. Matt: So who exactly is Flamme? I know she's a beastkin but she's not like the ordinary ones Orie: She's in a mercenary group with her friends in Mizuha, they help our forces out a lot! Matt: Heh, so a merc. like me huh? Orie: Somewhat, yeah. Her friends are like her family. Matt: Do you know them? Orie: Not personally but we have worked a lot. There's Elettrico who's really into teasing Flamme, for among other reasons, her feelings towards Tokatsu. Ventus really likes Elettrico despite her teasing tendencies. Tokatsu and Ventus are the only level headed people there. They are all pretty nice to humans around here aside the government and anti-beastkin aggressors. Matt: Huh, interesting. I guess we'll meet them soon enough then! Soon after the two finish, they were now waiting. After making coffee, Orie decided to use the time to learn more about Matt. Orie: So who is all in your family? Matt quickly responded in kind with a spit take Matt: what?! Orie: Your family, surely you have one! Matt: Oh, right. Sorry about that, I guess you could use more information on me. Well for starters, I'm the younger child of Mason 'HJ' and Bullet. Maragi, Orie: Ah, so you're their son! I heard they also had a daughter. Is she your sister? Matt: Yeah, Caliber's my sister. She's actually training with her friends as we speak. I'm.... Out here. Alone. Orie: ...I see. It must be sad kinda working alone while your sister has people to talk to. Matt: I gotten used to it. It's been about 2 and a half years now. To be honest if I didn't want to be alone I'd have found a cat to take along, a Siamese preferably being my pick. I mean, imagine if I took someone with me, who WOULD I take my mentor? Orie: Well after what you told me, I can see why you'd avoid taking your mentor. But as for a pet to take along for the expedition. Why not a wolf, aren't they more dependable? Matt froze in fear, Orie poked him gently before he quickly responded, his tone wavering in fear. Matt: .......Don't talk about wolves. Caliber would always tell scary stories about them wanting to gobble up naughty perverted boys! I'M NOT ONE OF THEM I SWEAR! Orie giggled uncontrollably as Matt pleaded, soon sighing he returns to his composure Matt: But seriously, I'd like a Siamese cat to be around. But to be honest, a Siamese fox would be cool. Orie: Well I guess that's something you'll need to find out. Soon knocking was at the door, Orie quickly hurried to it, greeted by Flamme, and three other beastkin. Respectively being a fox, a sloth, and a cheetah respectively, Flamme: Just in time? Orie: thereabouts, nice to see you all again. Make yourselves at home The four soon entered, taking sets around the circle of furniture in the living room. Six expectant eyes stared at Matt intently, two of disdain, two of interest, and two of worry. ???: Tch, friends with a human, Orie? Orie: Tokatsu now isn't the time for the prejudice... Matt's here for the same reason you all are. Tokatsu huffed, his icy tail swayed as he glared daggers at Matt Flamme: He's... Very touchy. Matt: I can tell.. Matt soon held a hand out which was gripped by Tokatsu, shaking it he felt a cold sweat down his neck. Tokatsu: If you're one of them, I'll kill you swiftly... Matt: Yeah I actually had to meet their snake leader and trust me.... HE'S kind of a freak. Tokatsu soon let go, soon looking to the sloth beastkin, he gave a small grin as they shook hands Matt: Sloth? Ventus: Yes, I'm Ventus. It's cool seeing a human here not involved with the government. Especially since your the second one. Matt: Who was the first one? Flamme: Chief of Police of course, we only met him once when he came to Orie's to debrief her on the plan. We just happened to be there by chance and he let us in on it. Matt: heh. Tokatsu: That man is one of few words and many actions, I heard a lot of word about him coming from the Ikaruga federation. Aren't you from there, child? Matt: Yes, the sixth city of Yabiko... And I have a name. Tokatsu: Run it by me later when I give a damn. The cheetah soon took her chance to shake his hand. Elettrico: Names Elettrico! Nice to meet you human! Matt: .... Elettrico: Sorry, Matt. I don't get names the first time I meet people. I never thought a guy against the government would show up again! Matt: Heh, well either way, it's nice to meet all of you. Flamme: Indeed, though someone may have.... Difficulties Tokatsu: No need to beat around the bush Flamme, you are the leader. Flamme: ...Right. But now is not the time for greeting. We need to figure out who's going where for tomorrow. I'm planning that us four work with you on this Orie. Matt: It's the only way. I say with this, Elettrico goes with me. Orie you go with Flamme. Ventus: So you're leaving me with the frigid ice wanderer Tokatsu: I say I go with the human. Flamme: Tokatsu you just need any sort of excuse to butcher him without us looking! Tokatsu: I'll take any excuse I can! Orie: Everyone— Ventus: It's people like you that cause us to lose trust with the humans— Matt: Guys— Elettrico: If you weren't such a freaking crybaby about him we wouldn't be in thi— Matt/Orie: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! The four beastkin soon stand silent. Matt's expression of fury and Orie's disco tempt was enough to make them stay seated. Matt: ....Good. As for teams, I'm thinking, to humor him. I'll take Tokatsu. The rest of you split as you see fit. Besides, I deserve to learn why he's so keen on leaving me for dead. Tokatsu grins, his tail swishing as he crosses his arms. Tokatsu: Heh. I'll be sure you learn. Category:Novel Chapter